


The Last Few Minutes

by Geocentricbackup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Feelings, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geocentricbackup/pseuds/Geocentricbackup





	The Last Few Minutes

Dean held out his hand as his heart beat fast and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.  
“Dance with me, and pretend that we'll live to see tomorrow,” He pleaded, a sad smile covering his strong features, “ Can you pretend that the world isn't on fire, and that everyone we love is alive and well? Can we just pretend?” A small tear falling from his emerald green eyes.   
Castiel looked at dean smiling softly as he took his hand stepping closer to wipe the tears off of his face.   
“I will dance with you.”  
“Thank you.” Dean whispered pulling Cas closer. They swayed slowly to the silence that surrounded them. Castile held onto him tightly and smiled just a bit.  
“I hate seeing you sad, and it's not just the outside that's sad. It's also your soul, I want to see you happy and if dancing with you is the first step i am more than happy to take that step with no questions asked. “  
Dean smiled a genuinely happy smile, “ Cas do you think… when i die I’ll see you again? In Heaven?” he asked as he put his hand on Castiel's waist.  
“Most likely yes,” he smiled back at dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Then I’m not afraid of dying” he looked into the angel's eyes, “do you know why the sky is so grey?”  
Castiel tilted his head slightly, “it's because there isn't anymore light.” Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head lightly.  
“Because it’s trapped in your eyes.” Dean said smirking. Castiel blushed lightly and smiled a little.   
“ I love your smile but i love your smirk even more.”   
“ Oh yeah?” dean chuckled, “ well you’re cute when you blush like that.”   
“ I-I-I'm not blushing!” Castiel sputtered.  
“ Oh but you are!” Dean teased lightly as he kissed Cas’s cheek. Castiel blushed darker and and looked into Dean's candy apple eyes before leaning up to kiss him softly. Dean kissed back then pulled away quickly.  
“Cas we don't have much time for anything” he said looking up at the darkness quickly approaching.   
“ I-I know i'm sorry.” He frowned and leaned his forehead on Dean's shoulder. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's black curls.  
“ I love you.”   
“ I love you too dean. I've loved you forever.” Castiel replied trying to hold back tears. Dean held him close looking up at the dark cloud of whatever evil it may contain storming at them at a rapid pace.  
“ There is so much i want to say but we don't have time so I will keep it short, I love you and i wish we could have had a long happy life together.” Castiel started crying.  
“ I love you and i'm sorry I betrayed you and hurt you. I'm sorry you weren't happy.” Dean cupped his cheek and gave him a sad smile.   
“ you’re the only reason i'm happy.” He choked out before the dark cloud of nothingness took them over.   
They held onto eachother and never let go. 


End file.
